Maninho
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: (Fic em formato de carta) Do alto de seus dez anos de vida, o pequeno Armin não tinha lá tantas certezas sobre o mundo. Mas uma delas estava dentro dele desde sempre: "Eu tô com você desde que a gente ainda era sementinha. Aliás, [...] a gente era uma sementinha só! Então você tá comigo desde que eu existo, acho. E você nunca me deixou sozinho." Fic para o Dia dos Irmãos.


**Disclaimer:** Amor Doce (Amour Sucré) pertence à Beemoov e a ChiNoMiko, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

A capa é uma fanart de Nyugu, todos os direitos reservados (encontrei no Pinterest). A propósito, se tiverem fanarts dos gêmeos crianças, por favor me mandem o link! *-* [apanha]

 **Sinopse:** (Fic em formato de carta) Do alto de seus dez anos de vida, o pequeno Armin não tinha lá tantas certezas sobre o mundo. Mas uma delas estava dentro dele desde sempre:

"Eu tô com você desde que a gente ainda era sementinha. Aliás, lembra do que papai falou? A gente não era duas sementinhas… a gente era uma sementinha só! Então você tá comigo desde que eu existo, acho. E você nunca me deixou sozinho."

Fic escrita para o Dia dos Irmãos.

* * *

 **Notas iniciais:**

Não era pra eu estar escrevendo esta fic, na verdade… [apanha] Eu tinha planejado escrever outra coisa, mas quando fui lembrada pelas redes sociais de que hoje era o Dia do Irmão… não resisti, precisava escrever algo com esses dois! Era uma ideia que eu já tinha fazia um tempinho e ia escrever depois, mas… é, acabou sendo hoje.

Não é a primeira fic epistolar que escrevo, mas é a primeira escrita por um personagem de (na fic, obviamente) dez anos. Desta forma, aviso que o texto conterá algumas repetições e certa falta de coesão e pontuação. Não sei bem se consegui refletir a escrita de um garoto de dez anos, ainda mais o Armin, que não é muito fã de estudos. Pensei em usar alguns erros ortográficos, mas abandonei a ideia… o texto pode estar um pouco confuso por si só, erros apenas piorariam a situação. De qualquer forma, espero que esteja crível.

Dedico esta fic à MIO CHANN, a maninha que a vida me deu.

* * *

 **MANINHO**

Lexy,

Ouvi mamãe falar que pegou seu celular porque ia piorar sua dor de cabeça se ficasse forçando a vista, então você não deve ter lido as minhas mensagens. AINDA BEM QUE É ISSO, seu Alex, ou ia ver só porque eu detesto quando não me respondem! Então, como eu dizia, eu tive de escrever porque né, você não tá no computador. Não bastasse ficar doente, ainda fica com um castigo desses. Sinto muito, maninho.

Mamãe e papai não me deixaram ir pra escola hoje. O doutor careca falou que eu tinha de ficar em observação porque podia estar doente também, e como tá dando muita catapora é melhor eu ficar quieto pra ninguém mais pegar. Pelo menos eu posso jogar, mas quando pedi pra você vir pro meu quarto jogar também, eles disseram que não podia porque eu podia pegar catapora também. Tá, eu sei que você não gosta de jogar videogame, mas pelo menos matava o tempo um pouquinho…

E parece que você não quer que ninguém veja a sua cara. Para de ser bobo! Eu vi que na catapora a pessoa fica com umas bolhas legais, não precisa ficar com vergonha! Eu disse pra mamãe que você devia estar parecendo um embrulho de plástico bolha e que eu podia estourar pra você melhorar, mas ela disse que não pode de-jei-to-ne-nhum, então tá, né...

Ah, é, o Antoine prometeu emprestar o caderno dele depois, então não precisa ficar preocupado com a escola, tá? (Bom, eu nem ligo, você sabe, mas né...)

Falando em Antoine, eu quis falar com você por causa do que você tava me falando aquele dia que papai chegou e interrompeu, e aí não deu pra eu falar nada porque depois você teve aquela febre e a gente precisou ficar longe. Eu não entendo nada dessas coisas, mas você tava parecendo tão assustado que até me assustou um pouco também… então fui falar com papai e mamãe.

Opa, calma, não contei tudo pra eles! Só perguntei por que é que tem gente que acha feio menino gostar de menino. Porque a gente sabe que tem homem que namora homem, lembra dos moços na sorveteria dando as mãos? Então, se adulto pode, e se menino com menina também pode, por que menino com menino não?

Papai e mamãe ficaram meio sem graça com a minha pergunta, achei. Papai disse que não era errado quando era amor, mas que tem gente que não gosta porque, pra essas pessoas, menino tem que namorar menina porque só assim nasce bebê. Porque lembra do que a mamãe falou? Parece que a tal sementinha só cresce em menina. Aí que essas pessoas acham ruim porque querem que os meninos montem uma família com crianças, e aí só pode ser com menina.

Mas aí eu falei: mas papai, a gente não veio da barriga da mamãe, vocês foram buscar a gente no orfanato. Aí eles fizeram aquela cara esquisita de novo e mamãe contou que essas pessoas não querem que dois homens ou duas mulheres busquem crianças lá porque acham que isso vai fazer mal pras crianças. Mas aí eu pensei na Marceline, lembra dela na nossa classe? Ela tinha pai e mãe e eles maltratavam ela. Mas que papai e mamãe são maravilhosos, então o que muda é se são bons ou não, né? E se os dois moços ou as duas moças forem tão legais quanto papai e mamãe? Não ia ser sacanagem deixar a criança pra ser levada por um moço e uma moça iguais aos pais da Marceline?

Os dois sorriram um pouco pra mim e a mamãe disse que ia, mas essas pessoas acham melhor um pai e uma mãe do que dois pais ou duas mães, não importa se são legais ou não. Inclusive existem pessoas más que xingam e até machucam os moços que gostam de moços (e as moças que gostam de moças, e também os moços que se vestem de moças e as moças que se vestem de moços). Tudo isso porque não aceitam que aquele moço goste de outro moço, porque acham errado menino que brinca com coisa de menina, porque acham feio que uma pessoa seja feliz de um jeito que elas não gostam mesmo que não faça mal pra ninguém. Eles disseram que algumas coisas eu só ia entender quando crescesse, mas eles podiam me explicar, né? Já tenho 10 anos, com essa idade o Ash já tava na jornada Pokémon! Aí mamãe falou que o Ash andava de boa por parques e florestas, aí eu não tive como responder...

Daí eles perguntaram por que eu tava perguntando aquelas coisas, mas eu não podia falar que você tá gostando do Antoine porque ó, eu sei guardar segredo! Então eu disse que só tava curioso. Eles perguntaram se eu gosto de outro menino, olha só! Namorar é pros fracos, meu negócio é Pokémon, você sabe! Então eu disse que o único menino que eu gosto é você, e parece que eles ficaram felizes.

Eu acho que entendi por que você tá tão assustado, maninho.

Eu fiquei pensando em quando o Jérome fica te xingando quando você passa o recreio com as meninas e até de quando ele tentou te bater te chamando de mariquinha. E aí entendi que ele vai ficar ainda pior se descobrir que você gosta de outro menino. E você também falava de como ia ser se o Antoine descobrisse… você tá com medo de ele ser como essas pessoas, né? E te machucar por isso. Era por isso que você tava chorando quando me contou.

Olha, mano, é bom não ter achado que eu ia achar ruim também, ou te dou uns cascudos! Porque eu tô escrevendo isso pra dizer que não precisa ter medo de mim, nunca, tá? Eu tô sempre do seu lado, ou esqueceu quem jogou aquela pedra na perna dele quando ele tava correndo atrás de você? (Eu sei que sou bom! Viu o tombo que ele levou? HA!) Quem você acha que colou aquele papel "Me chute" nas costas dele? Quem você acha que trancou ele no banheiro quando ele tava tramando te pegar na saída? Eu não sou forte que nem ele, mas por você, maninho, eu me viro!

E se o Antoine te fizer qualquer coisa ruim, pode deixar que eu cuido dele também! Vou picotar aquele cabelinho loiro todinho, lembra que ele senta na minha frente? E vou amarrar os cadarços dele durante a aula. Se ele te machucar, maninho, vou fazer da vida dele um inferno!

Porque olha, se eles te acham alguém ruim só porque gosta de meninos, então eles são uns grandes bobocas, isso sim! Você é o menino mais legal que eu conheço (fora eu, claro), e nunca ia fazer maldade nenhuma com criança, nem com bicho (até porque quem mata barata sou sempre eu), nem com ninguém. E isso não muda só porque você gosta do Antoine. O Jérome gosta da Anne-Marie e não deixa de ser um boboca só porque gosta de menina. Eles é que saem perdendo se ficarem longe de você por causa disso!

Ei, Lexy… quando eu falei aquilo pro papai e pra mamãe, eu não tava inventando. Eu te amo (não me faz repetir isso!), então eu vou fazer de tudo pra você não chorar e pra você ficar sempre feliz. Por que você acha que eu deixo você me vestir daquele jeito? Tá que eu não gosto de algumas e você sabe disso, mas gosto quando você fica feliz. Então confia em mim, tá?

Nossa, nunca escrevi tanto sem ser dever de casa, tá indo mais de folha… era pra eu estar jogando, mas eu tô meio com preguiça e resolvi te escrever. Só esperar a barra ficar limpa e passo esse bilhete (tá que é mais uma carta) por baixo da sua porta. Acho que ouvi mamãe subindo as escadas, peraí.

Voltei.

MANINHO, ADIVINHA! Eu tô com febre também!

Mamãe achou muito esquisito porque, quando ela entrou pra me chamar pra lanchar, eu ainda tava escondendo a carta e o videogame tá desligado. Quando eu disse que eu tava com preguiça de jogar, ela ficou MUITO assustada e foi pegar o termômetro. Acabou que eu tô com febre mesmo. No que ela tirou minha blusa pra ver, eu tô com duas bolhinhas nas costas, já!

Peguei catapora também, não é o máximo?

Eu ainda vou passar a carta pela sua porta, mas logo papai e mamãe vão deixar eu te ver de novo. E você não vai mais precisar ter vergonha de mostrar a cara porque eu também vou estar cheio de bolhas, então vamos estar iguais de novo! Não é legal?

(É, só não vou poder estourar suas bolhas. Mamãe proibiu, e me proibiu de estourar as minhas também. Mas deu pra ver no espelho, até que são simpáticas).

Então me espera que logo tô aí! Pode separar a roupa que quiser, tô nem aí. Mas eu… senti sua falta, mano. É esquisito ficar sozinho, às vezes eu fico olhando pra porta e esperando você entrar sem bater trazendo uma sacola cheia de roupa estranha que comprou com a sua mesada. Porque você compra roupa pra mim com a sua mesada, e eu nem compro jogo pra você com a minha, e aí… sabe, você é um irmão muito especial.

Eu tô com você desde que a gente ainda era sementinha. Aliás, lembra do que papai falou? A gente não era duas sementinhas… a gente era uma sementinha só! Então você tá comigo desde que eu existo, acho. E você nunca me deixou sozinho. Se você ri, eu rio junto (mesmo quando é de mim). Se você chora, eu choro junto (escondido porque não gosto de chorar na frente dos outros). Até quando você fica doente, Lexy, eu fico junto, viu só? (Ainda bem que não vai rolar injeção!)

Você é meu Luigi, não dá pra ficar sem você! A gente ainda precisa detonar o Bowser (digo, o Jérome), e vamos fazer isso juntos, porque se mexem com meu mano, mexem comigo, e aí… aí fedeu! Não é a mamãe que fala que quando eu tô longe do videogame detono tudo?

Eu te amo, maninho. E é bom decorar isso porque eu não vou falar de novo, preciso fazer meu papel de irmão pentelho direito!

Vou aproveitar que mamãe foi ligar pro doutor careca e deixar essa carta pra você. Mas daqui a pouco eu tenho certeza que ela vai me deixar te ver. Ela podia fazer pudim e a gente podia ver filme juntos!

Então até logo, maninho. E ó, conta comigo sempre!

Saudades,

Min.

P.S.: Eu até deixo você dar aquele seu abraço especial, mas toma cuidado pra não ir muito forte porque se as bolhinhas estourarem mamãe vai ficar brava. É… eu senti falta do seu abraço. Mas não abusa!

P.P.S.: Essa mensagem se autodestruirá em… mentira, não sei como eles fazem. Mas é bom não deixar ninguém mais ler isso, hein! Segredo!

P.P.P.S.: AGORA EU TÔ BOLHUDOOOOOOO! Sempre gêmeos, mesmo!

P.P.P.P.S.: Escrever P.S. é legal! Tá, parei. Até já, maninho. Sempre juntos, lembra? Então a gente se vê!

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

\- Na França, o casamento entre homossexuais e a adoção por esses casais foram legalizados em 2013. Esta fic se passa em meados de 2008.

\- Com dez anos, Alexy ainda não pintava os cabelos nem usava lentes, então… é, ainda eram idênticos.

\- Talvez o jogo me desminta futuramente, mas a verdade é que simpatizei muito com os pais dos gêmeos e os imagino, sim, sendo tolerantes e de mente aberta. Não sei exatamente o que me faz pensar assim… de qualquer forma, fica como um pequeno headcanon.

\- Só assim pra declarar assim soltinho todo o seu amor (fraternal, cofcof!) e carinho pelo Alexy, né, Armin… com febre u.u Eu já enviei review enquanto estava com febre e olha, as viagens foram bem malucas (mais malucas que as habituais, devo dizer).

—

Engraçado como a fic vai ganhando vida independentemente da nossa vontade, né? Era pra ser algo menor, sobre a catapora mesmo, e acabou virando uma forma de conforto ao irmão recém-descobrindo a própria homossexualidade. Bom, deixa estar q

Pois é, são meu OTP (sim, twincest é vida e q), mas não os shippei nesta fic. Quis que o amor entre eles fosse puramente fraternal e inocente XD Seja qual for o contexto, amo demais esses dois, então não poderia deixar esta data passar em branco. Espero que tenham gostado! É simples mas de coração!

 _Kissus_ ,

 **Lune Kuruta (05** **/09/2015)**


End file.
